SCANDAL Japanese Band Wiki
Welcome to ! SCANDAL are a Japanese pop-rock girl band from Osaka, Japan About The band was formed in 2006 by four high-school girls. The girls, HARUNA (vocalist and rhythm guitar) , MAMI (vocalist, lead guitarist) , TOMOMI (vocalist,bassist) , and RINA (vocalist, drummer), coming from different prefectures in Japan met in an Osaka vocal and dance school called CALESS. The formation of the band was given the initial name “girlsband” as seen in their first ever blog in livedoor. They would eventually set up studio rehearsals; most notable of the studio venues is STUDIO BROTHERZ. The studio is located on the sixth floor of a building where it shares the floor with other types of businesses. The girls then decided to choose the biggest signboard among the shops, “SCANDAL”, as their final band name. Music Their mainstream career started with the release of their debut single “DOLL” released on October 22, 2008. This gave the band a lot more exposure as they started appearing in mainstream television shows like MUSIC STATION, MUSIC JAPAN, Mujack, MUSIC FIGTHER, and MUSIC FAIR. In March of 2009, the band released their second single entitled “SAKURA Goodbye”, a song that commemorates TOMOMI and MAMI’s high-school graduation. The song SAKURA Goodbye was a revision of their song “SAKURA” which was only performed live. Two weeks after SAKURA Goodbye’s release was the release of “JUDY AND MARY 15th Anniversary Tribute Album”, where they were one of the artists that contributed to it by covering the JUDY AND MARY original “DAYDREAM”. Following that was the announcement that they would be doing a tie-up for the famous anime BLEACH by performing its 10th opening song. The song was entitled “Shoujo S”, which was first used on April 14, 2009 for BLEACH’s 215th episode. Two months later, on June 17, 2009, Shoujo S was officially released as their third single. This single raised the band's popularity immensely in Japan. The single reaching rank #4 on the daily charts and rank #6 on the weekly charts of Oricon (similar to the Billboard charts in the US), would become the highest charting single to date for the group. August 2009, they went outside of Japan again and returned to Hong Kong to perform for the second consecutive time at Hong Kong’s Ani-Com 2009. Also in August and up until September of 2009, they were chosen to do a theme song for the Pocari Sweat sponsored mini-series “Bukatsu no Tenshi”. The song was entitled “BEAUTeen!!”, which was given its own promotional video where the video uses computer-generated transitions and shows them performing the song in front of a changing blue/white backdrop set up to resemble the sky. And of course shows them drinking Pocari Sweat along the PV. On October 15, 2009, they released their 4th single entitled “Yumemiru Tsubasa”, a SCANDAL version of the 1988 original song by HILLBILLY BOPS “Yumemiru Koro wo Sugitemo”. It was also used as the October 2009 opening theme for NTV's Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER. The two other tracks that were included in this single are BEAUTeen!! and DAYDREAM, in which both songs were from previous collaborations. One week after the release of the 4th single was the release of their first ever studio album entitled “BEST★SCANDAL”. It was released in three versions, CD only, CD+DVD, and CD+Photobook. The CD included 13 songs, 7 tracks coming from the previous singles and 6 new songs. The DVD included the 7 promotional videos, 2 behind the scenes of their international tour, and 2 video making offshoots of Shoujo S and Yumemiru Tsubasa. The photo book, called “SCANDAL BY SCANDAL”, is 284 pages long and features photos taken by the girls themselves. The album ranked #5 on the Oricon weekly chart, making them the first girl band since ZONE to have a debut album chart in the top five. The following day of the release was their first ever “SCANDAL Summit”, an internet show mostly featuring the band answering questions of the fans through letters and actual phone calls. Members Haruna365879612341.jpg|HARUNA|link=HARUNA Mami123458697645354.jpg|MAMI|link=MAMI Tomomi7895456521564.jpg|TOMOMI|link=TOMOMI Rina456327897742511.jpg|RINA|link=RINA Featured Media File:Scandal - Pinheel Surfer File:Scandal - Shunkan Sentimental File:Scandal - Doll Blogs Discography SCANDAL - Space Ranger.jpg|link=Space Ranger SCANDAL - Koi Moyou.jpg|link=Koi Moyou SCANDAL - Kagerou.jpg|link=Kagerou 260px-SCANDAL - DOLL.jpg|link=DOLL 604px-SCANDAL - SAKURA DVD.jpg|link=SAKURA Goodbye 250px-SCANDAL - Yumemiru Tsubasa.jpg|link=Yumemiru Tsubasa 250px-SCANDAL - Namida no Regret.jpg|link=Namida no Regret 219px-SCANDAL - Pride.jpg|link=Pride 190px-SCANDAL - Haruka lim A.jpg|link=Haruka 250px-SCANDAL - LOVE SURVIVE.jpg|link=Love Survive 200px-Scandal - Harukaze (Limited Edition A).jpg|link=HARUKAZE 200px-Scandal - Taiyou Scandalous.jpg|link=Taiyou Scandalous 230px-Scandal - Pin Heel Surfer.jpg|link=Pin Heel Surfer 200px-Scandal - Awanai (Limited Edition B).jpg|link=Awanai Tsumori no, Genki de ne 250px-OVER DRIVE (Limited Edition).jpg|link=OVER DRIVE 250px-Scandal - Encore Show (Limited).jpg|link=ENCORE SHOW 300px-SCANDAL - YAH!.jpg|link=YAH! YAH! YAH! HELLO SCANDAL ~Maido! SCANDAL Desu! Yah Yah Yah!~ (まいど!スキャンダルです!ヤァヤァヤァ!; We Are SCANDAL) 250px-SCANDAL - R-GIRL's ROCK!.jpg|link=R-GIRL's ROCK! 230px-SCANDAL - BEST SCANDAL CD.jpg|link=BEST★SCANDAL 200px-SCANDAL - TEMPTATION BOX CD.jpg|link=TEMPTATION BOX ESCL-4961.jpg|link=HONEY Facebook Twitter Discussions Category:Browse